


Bite

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has just gotten home from a long day of missions to find his boyfriend already in comfy domestic mode, and he wants to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

                Using his shoulder, Clint pushed the front door closed while he dropped his duffle bag beside the shoe rack with a thud.

                A pair of nicely shined dress shoes on the top rack told him that Phil had managed to make it home at a decent hour, and a smile pulled at his lips when he saw Phil’s figure dancing around the kitchen from the open doorway. His soft grey Rangers shirt hanging over his shoulders with a pair of black sweat pants hugging his hips tightly and showing just enough of his hip for Clint to enjoy.

                He had been home for at least an hour based on how long it usually took him to change out of his suit and relax, and that was an hour of comfy home Phil that Clint had already missed out. He wasn’t too keen on missing anymore.

                Leaning down, he made quick work of untying his combat boots and putting them on the top shelf of the shoe rack beside Phil’s dress shoes, making sure that he didn’t get any mud or scuffs on the other man’s shoes. Once that was done, he stood up and made his way towards the kitchen while slowly peeling his jacket away from his sore and sweaty skin.

                “You need a shower.” Commented Phil as he flipped the burgers he was cooking. Behind him, Clint rolled his eyes and tossed the jacket onto the back of one of the chairs.

                “Mmhm,” Clint hummed, ignoring the comment in favour of walking up behind Phil and carefully wrapping his arms around his waste “Shower, sure.”

                “No! you’re stinky!” Phil protested with a chuckle, attempting to squirm his way out of Clint’s arms “you smell like dirty socks!”

                “I smell like hard work and sexiness.” Clint nuzzled Phil’s shoulder playfully, enjoying the familiar smell of the older man’s vanilla soap that he loved “you, however, smell like French vanilla coffee.” He hummed happily.

                Rather than responding, Phil put the spatula that he was using down on the cupboard and leaned back against Clint with a happy sigh of defeat. There was no point in fighting the hug anyways, he wasn’t getting out unless Clint decided to let him out.

                Slowly, Clint moved his nose up the side of Phil’s neck, enjoying the way that it made the older man twitch and giggle.

                “Stop it,” Phil laughed while he attempted to reach back and push Clint away by grabbing his side “Clint, stop, it tickles.”

                Ignoring Phil’s protests, Clint found a particularly ticklish spot on his neck and began to assault it.

                “Clint…stop…” Phil gasped between bouts of laughter “I’m C…cooking.”

                “Mmmm,” Clint smiled happily, relenting on his assault and opting instead to open his mouth and bite Phil’s neck gently. Not enough to hurt the other man, but more than enough to get his attention.

                “Clint…” the laughter disappeared immediately, and Phil leaned his head forward and put his hands on the counter while Clint gave him another playful nip “shit…”

                “Should I stop now?” his breath tickled the back of Phil’s neck as he pressed a gentle kiss against the tender skin.

                “Shower.” He groaned out, forcing himself to focus on the food just for a moment “I…I’ll join you soon.”

                With a triumphant smile, Clint pressed one more kiss to the back of Phil’s neck before rushing towards the bathroom for a shower and leaving the other man standing there with his hands firmly against the counter, supporting him from collapsing into a puddle of goo after Clint’s assault.

                Taking a deep breath, Phil smiled to himself and brought a hand up to touch the spot that Clint had bitten into. “tease.” He whispered to himself, letting all the ways that he could get Clint back run through his mind as he picked up the spatula once more and continued to cook dinner.


End file.
